Hallucination of a Romance
by SasoDeiFan
Summary: Deidara is in need of a medical ninja, Sakura in need of a male figure in her life. When she finds that a stranger is showering in her apartment, it may spark something surprisingly enthralling. But when the clock reads 1:03 AM, no one's happy. ONESHOT!


**Mercury morning.**

Tonight the sky seemed to be a darker black, the stars didn't seem to shine like they usually did, not that she noticed, her tears blurring her vision. There wasn't that soft wind that danced to caress her cheek. The moonlight shone everywhere, but her way. Her window remained shut tight tonight, maybe it would stay that way. She started to bawl, choking back her tears, it was a while before she silently sundered to her bed that was placed dead center of the room, curling up like a small child. She could hear a faint melody playing from her stereo, glancing at the clock, 1:03 AM, it read. She didn't bother muting the lulling noise._ "-and make every word taste sweet-". _She couldn't help to mute the cries escaping her vocal chords, that was out of her control. She grabbed the covers, bringing them over herself. Afraid. Angry. Upset.

Amused.  
He would only be amused by this behavior, that damned boy. She should stop. Stop crying, she told herself, but the thought of his face haunted her. The thought of his touch, his movement, his voice, taunted her. Her hands trickled to her face, wiping tears, covering her mouth. "...Calm down, Sakura, calm down. He's just a boy." She took a deep breath. "Get over him." She rolled over on her back, hands now resting on her forehead. Her breathing was still irregular, but she felt better. What was he doing now? No, she didn't care, he had betrayed her. Her heart asked the question longingly, and suddenly she did care, she _wanted _to know. It hurt that she didn't have the knowledge of his whereabouts. Hurt more than anything. Her eyes began to roll back in her head. She had worn herself out today. Emotionally, she was drained, he had broken her heart, and she didn't care to repair it. She was nothing without him, so she thought. Another would mend it some other time, if they cared enough. When? Doesn't matter. Who? She didn't care. She had no future without him. "...Sasuke..." She breathed, drifting to sleep.

She awoke with a jump. Startled by the sound of a hard knock. The room was still dark, outside it seemed cold, the moon was still alive out there. The light shining from the clock reflected onto her face, blue. 4:28 AM. Her head turned to the window again from the digital clock. Banging, knocking, slamming. This time, she slid out of bed, honestly scared, though a trained ninja. She was wearing a slightly revealing nightgown and her hair was a wild mess, the tears from just a few nights ago had ruined the make up that she hadn't bothered to remove before 'bed'. She could imagine an intruder seeing her in the condition she was in and almost smiled. Once standing, she tried to remember where she had placed her bag of kunai, searching as she was recalling. Her eyes flew about the room, left, right. Under her bed she found an old silk bag of shuriken and other hand weapons that had belonged to her father before he died. Memories rushed back to her, as she reached underneath the frame to retrieve it. For a second, it felt wrong to be using her father's belongings on someone that was probably unworthy, but her mind quickly changed and she was snapped into reality, when the racket continued. This time, it seemed to be someone inside the apartment.

As soon as she was standing again, she started off to the door. Rushing into the kitchen, she saw nobody. Hurrying to the living room, there wasn't a soul. In this small home she was currently living in, there weren't anymore rooms but the bathroom. Frankly, she didn't expect anyone to be hiding there, but just in case, her legs took her there. The light was on in the bathroom. She hesitated, but rested her hand on the door knob, the door knob that felt warm to her, like it had recently been touched. Not by her, but another human being. She put her ear to the door, behind the thick wood, she could hear running water. The shower, someone was showering. And now she looked more closely at the hallway. Dirt, blood, grime. Her hand was still resting on the door handle.

It took all her strength to open it, charging chakra into the henges. Pushing hard, she succeeded to open the door. Once inside the bathroom, she stood still, silent. Maybe whoever was in there didn't hear her come in. Behind the curtain, someone was there. "Hello?" She called frightened. Holding the bag of kunai, quickly removing one and holding it tight. The water stopped.

"Be a sweetheart and hand me a towel, un?" She was taken off guard, a little surprised, her stance became more relaxed. Confused, she replied.

"Uhh, s-sure." She turned around to the cupboard under the sink and tossed in the silk, half full bag of weapons, grabbing a towel while she was down there. An arm emerged from behind the curtain. It couldn't be a woman, the arm muscles were to manly, the voice she had just heard was too deep. A man that she wasn't acquainted with was showering in _her_ bathroom. She handed the white cloth to him and stepped back. The arm disappeared, and close after that, a man stood before her. "Thanks yo-," He began.

"Who are you?!" She kept her kunai concealed behind her, backed up to the cupboard that held the silk bag. A scared feeling inside, a brave look on her face, it was obvious that he could see right through her. He held up a hand, as a sign of peace. Before he answered, she studied him. His face, his hair. Oh his hair, the long locks of blond sat on his shoulders, down to his bellybutton almost. The towel hugged his hips, low on his hips. His chest was built, toned and very attractive. His eyes welcomed her closer, but she didn't move, instead she stayed fixed to the sink counter top.

"They said you could help me." He spoke with a tone that was near seductive, the words, dripping from his mouth. She made a face, saying, 'okay, tell me more, explain'. "You're a medical nin, right, un?" She nodded, and loosened her grip on the kunai subconsciously.

"How did you know, who recommended me to you?" She demanded. He smiled, _amused_ with her panic. He tilted his head down just slightly and began to explain.

"I'm Deidara, of the Akatsuki," her posture didn't change, facial expression softened. She didn't seem afraid much, oddly comforted by the presence of this man, _Deidara_. "I was just recently in a battle on the outskirts of Konoha, no one from my squad was skilled in the medical department. One of my comrades pointed in the direction of your home and sent me here to be treated. Though I am injured, I will get you to help me." She stood up straight and tall. Something was telling her she should take a risk and help him out, though he didn't have any viable wounds. The rules at the hospital were simple as, help anyone that needs to be tend to. It wasn't the spirit of Konoha to leave a hurt man to die, even if they were the enemy.

"Where are your wounds?" She asked monotone. He turned around, revealing a large square of a bandage thrown poorly across his back, drenched with red and water. Small cuts along the backs of his arms and legs. She gasped at the sight. How was he able to shower? The bandage must be hiding something rather large. "Please follow me to my bedroom." He turned around slowly, flashing a charming, luring, urging smile.

"But we just met."

"No jokes." They walked to her room, she kept a close eye on him all the way there. His facial expression never changed, a captivating, handsome appearance. She noticed he stood his distance though, he never came too close to her. Five or six feet behind, and he walked rather slowly, with the slightest limp. His shoulders stood straight, perfect posture. The towel hanging from his hips looked quite unreliable, he had better keep it on. This man, didn't seem too old, she wanted to know more about him. Being in the Akatsuki, he's a very dangerous man, she shouldn't forget that. Once in her room, she showed him to her bed, pulling back the covers slowly, and fully lowering him on the mattress. Deidara laid on his stomach, arms making a bridge to cradle his chin. As much as she wanted to, she kept her view from his body.

"So are you going to fix me, un?" He asked casually, as if they had known each other forever, not having any modesty with his body completely naked in a stranger's bed, lower half of his body under sheets. She didn't answer as she pealed back the soggy bandage from his back from a standing position. It was gruesome, burnt and cut. Charred flesh was still attached to his body, blood crusted and gashes torn.

"To get a better look, and comfortably working, I'm going to have to place myself beside you in the bed." She explained in the most professional voice she had, trying not to make what she said suggestive. He still took it in a sexual way. She could sure tell what kind of person _he_ was.

"Sure, you could lay there as long as you want. I don't mind." He snickered.

"I'm not going to lay down, I'll be sitting up." She ignored the next few, smart, things he said to her and fished for her medical kit in her closet. When she found it, she climbed into the bed and sat down as softly as she could, trying not to shake him. Opening the box, she removed a syringe and glass container of a peach liquid. Loading the syringe, she placed her hand on his arm lightly, than sticking him with the needle. "You'll feel drowsy soon." She noted. He looked up at her with his blue eyes.

"You're knocking me out?" He seemed disappointed.

"Yes, and securing you to the bedstead. Remember that you're a wanted, S-ranked criminal." Sakura answered cheerfully, awaiting the peaceful silence of the house again. He soon dropped his head to the pillow and passed out. Sakura set the half empty syringe to the side of her right leg. She gave a smile and seemed to forget about Sasuke as she worked on Deidara's wounds after fastening his wrists and ankles to the bed posts. She first sponged away the dried blood with a wet towel. Than she pressed her palms hard on his shoulders, charging chakra into his body, healing his injury. Removed one hand from inserting chakra, and used it to bandage small cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. This would take a lot of work, even after healing the visual laceration, he would be sore for a couple days. He must have been standing up so straight earlier so that he didn't stretch out his gash. Now she knew that it _did _hurt him, he was fronting, toughing it out.

Some blood she noticed, was on her hands, dripped onto her bed sheet. His face was so calm, collected, composed, constant, easeful. She studied the room around her. Simple. She wished she had run away with him. Sasuke. But he wouldn't have let her, and she knew that. Sakura sighed and continued on Deidara.

She began to feel tired, not having much sleep in the first place before he showed up. And charging all this chakra, draining herself, her eyes began to droop, and she became dizzy. Pushing herself to stay awake, she rose from the bedstead and walked to the kitchen. She wasn't hungry much, but anything to keep her awake. Anything, anything.

Nothing in her cupboards.

Nothing in the pantry, the drawers. Food was absent from the ridge. "Ugh, I think the only thing here to eat is the refrigerator door handle it's self." Not seeing anything wrong with grabbing her coat, and leaving the apartment to grab some food, she left Deidara in her bed. The Anesthetic would keep him out for a couple of hours while she ate. She bundled up in her coat and made her way to the nearest fresh fruit stand. Purchasing an apple from the pleasant merchant, she gnawed on the pleasure until deciding she should take a detour to the local clothing store to buy Deidara some reasonable accoutrement, sense she really wasn't that hungry in the first place. Wondering to the men's isle, the store seemed to warm her up. The jeans seemed too baggy, the shirts too tight. Her hand sat at the bottom of her chin as she gazed at the men's side of the store. Finlay after searching, she came up with a half decent outfit. Though she hadn't seem the clothes he had been wearing earlier, she thought this would fit him well enough.

Happy with herself, she purchased the clothing and carried the bag of dark jeans and black t shirt back to her apartment, throwing her half eaten apple into the trash on her way to the elevator.

What she wasn't expecting before entering her apartment, was Deidara, wearing simply a pair of her sweat pants standing at her door, waiting on her. He tackled her to the floor, removing the syringe that she had earlier used on him out from behind his back. She tried getting back up, but he held her down, merely with one hand. The pile of clothes laying by the door that he had slammed upon attacking her. "What are you doing?! I helped you!" She yelled at him, her eyes closed, she didn't want to look at him. But it never meant he wasn't there.

"Yes, un, but than again, I am still an S-ranked criminal, wanted by your village," He threw at her. She tried hard to move, but he had her pinned, his legs were too strong, holding her down by the waist. His hands constraining her own arms. "Besides, it's not like you weren't going to just turn me in after healing me anyways." She stopped squirming and thought for a second. He was completely right. "Thanks though, I feel great." And to that, he stuck her with the serum. Her mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide. She thrashed about, and he lost hold of the needle. It fell out of his grasp and shattered on the floor. He placed his free hand on hers now, but she grabbed his wrists from the holding position. Sakura threw him to the side on his back and started up, almost standing. He grunted, being thrown on his wounded side must have hurt. His face was full of anger now as he reached forward and seized her by the waist. Deidara pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her so that she couldn't break free.

"Let go of me!" She pleaded, writhing about. But it was no use, he already had a tight grip on her. There wasn't an opening this time to get free. "Let go," she said more bold this time.

"Scream my name." He demanded. She stopped moving. There was a beat of silence.

"What?" She turned her head as far as she could to look back at him. He was sitting up right, her in his lap, arms around hers. Her legs were on either side of his. Sakura's head near to his, in the curve of his shoulder and neck. Such an intimate position for such unacquainted people.

"Scream. My. Name." He repeated slowly. She had heard him the first time, she just didn't think he meant it. Of course, being a man, he did. She faced forward, attempted again to escape his grasp, but there was no chance. She couldn't swallow her pride.

"No, just let me go an-,"

"Scream my name, un. Just do it, it's just my name." She couldn't! She can't! This pervert whom she just met wanted her to-

"No, just let me go, let me up, I helped you, and I won't-" She tossed and turned, flipping them over, she was facing the floor, he was on top of her, even worse than before.

"Yell it, just-" he began to laugh. She shook and cried to try to get him off her. "Sweetheart, just say i-"

"Deidara!" She yelled, but he didn't let go, he kept his hold. She had said it, why wasn't she free?

"Scream it like you mean it. Like it brings you an unearthly amount of pleasure, un." He said in a very, sexy, voice.

"Ohh, mmmuhh, Dei-da-ra!!" He let her go. As fast as her legs would take her, she bolted out of the room and through the closest door. She shut the bathroom door tight behind her and locked it. She held her hands on the door as if he was going to try to pry it open. She could hear him laughing on the other side. A door opened and shut outside of the bathroom, when she figured it would be okay to take a shower to just ease her mind. Catching her breath, she reached down into the cabinet under the sink and removed the bag of shukerin from earlier and a towel. Inhale, exhale. She started to undress. Shirt over hear head, shorts below her knees. She examined where he had stuck her with the needle, noticing a small prick, a circle of red. She charged chakra into the wound, healing it. With that, she started the water and climbed in, closing the curtain behind her. If he left, escaped, and was captured, she's going to be in a pile of trouble with lady Tsunade. "I'm so screwed, this will be the complete end of my career." She put her hand on her forehead and let the water rain over her, leaning against the shower wall.

-

Deidara remembered the pile of clothes she had brought in with her earlier and walked towards them. Examining them, realizing that they were near to perfect size, he stripped himself of her sweatpants, relieving the boxers he had been wearing during the battle just hours ago. Clothing himself, he recalled the way she had called his name, and the rush he had gotten from it. Grinning. Smiling. Smirking. He admitted that he looked good in the clothes she chose. Wandering back into her room, he read the clock, 6:11 AM, and shut off her radio. His hair had dried tangled and it was beginning to become bothersome. He searched the clearance for a comb and found her brush, laced with pink hair.

-

Sakura emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel that just almost covered the modest areas, her hair fell just above her shoulders, wet and dripping water. Her green eyes swept across the living room noting that the clothes were missing from near the front door. He was wearing them. Good, her money didn't go to waste. Knowing he had left the apartment, she entered her bedroom to find out, he wasn't really absent from the house after all. He was still here. "Hey sweetheart, un." He spoke while brushing out the tangles with her brush in front of her mirror. He didn't look at her. She charged over to him, snatching the brush from his hands, flashing an angry look at him, she opened her mouth to speak, and - he threaded his arm behind her back, pulling her close, turning her way. Pelvis to pelvis. "Enjoy your shower?" He asked seductively, looking down at her eyes, then chest, lovingly, _taunting_ her. Her left hand, rested on his chest, her right hand, holding the brush, also against his chest. She pushed him away hard.

"Don't get so close!" She warned, pointing at him with the comb, hand on her hip. She turned to the mirror and started to comb her locks. Sakura exhaled. Deidara stood close behind her, ignoring her warnings. She noticed, seeing him through the reflection in the mirror. "If you touch me, I migh-," Deidara placed his hands on either sides of her hips. "-might have to kick your ass." He didn't seem phased by her heading threats.

"Lighten up sweetheart, un." She spun around, and planted her knee right where it would hurt him the most. He fell to the floor, holding his manhood tight, knees to his chest. After finishing combing her hair, she would regret kneeing him, figuring she should heal him, uh, there.

He laid out on her bed again, in his boxers, shirtless, on his stomach like last time. She apologized and pressed her hands to his back, finishing up his gash. Once fully healed, she wrapped bandages around his back and his chest. Than going over again, the small cuts and bruises on his legs and arms. "You're good to go, and I apologize again, for um, kneeing you, uh, there." He laughed a little.

"It still hurts, though, sweetheart." She frowned as he rolled over on his back.

And she healed his manhood.

-

After convalescing his wounds, she rose to dress herself. "Please, put some clothes on?" She encouraged him. Wandering to her closet, she chose some black shorts, slipping those on, and a thick red sweater, considering it was freezing outside. She wore shorts because, it was the only thing that fit her, and after spending days, weeks, months in the cold at a time, she built a resistance against the cold weather. She pinned up her hair into a pony tail, than secured it with a claw clip. She didn't need make up, but added mascara just in case. When she exited the closet, fully clothed, she saw that Deidara had dressed like she had asked him to. She was surprised that he didn't say anything smart to her when she entered the room. He just gave a look and started to the living room. The living room that was hardly a living room, with a love seat, and a television. White walls, nothing spectacular, red carpet. Ugly carpet.

"We should go get breakfast." She offered. He looked at her, smirking.

"Like a date?" She could tell he was just teasing. And as much as she didn't want to have anything to do with this wanted criminal, she answered back.

"No, just as, uhm, friends. Like Naruto and I do, all the time." Her eyebrows gave a perplexed vision, but he kept his smile and agreed. She grabbed a jacket while running out the door. "Oh, you don't have a coat!" He stuck his hands in his pockets and kept the sly smile.

"I don't need one. You get used to the cold weather when you've been living in it for a while, un. Naruto Uzumaki? The nine-tailed boy?" She frowned at the knowledge she had just supplied him and motioned for them to carry on. It was a while before they found a restaurant that they could both agree on. Walking inside, she waved a waiter over, and they were seated. The conversation was dull. They didn't know each other. They both ordered fried eggs, Okayu, and water. As they ate, there wasn't much talking. Sakura tried not to make eye contact, afraid it would be awkward. But Deidara had his eyes on her the whole time.

"What?" She asked, slowly wiping her face, was he staring at her because there was something wrong with her appearance? She looked at him.

"Nothing, un, eat your breakfast." She did as she was told and continued to eat everything on her plate. Afterwords, feeling unselfconscious and fat. She held her stomach. Minutes passed. There wasn't a waiter near by, they couldn't ask for the check. "Do you see anyone?" Deidara asked, Sakura shook her head.

"No, I don't actually." They looked around, now noticing there was close to no one in the building. She was perplexed. "What's up with that?" She set her elbows on the table and cradled her head in her hands.

"I'm going to find someone to give us the check." Deidara rose from the table and started walking towards the kitchen. She quickly got up to follow him. But her refused to allow her to tag along. "Just sit down, I can do it myself." He claimed. Sakura stared.

"Okay." And her eyes followed him all the way through the doors on the kitchen area. That's when she realized, even an S-ranked criminal has more manners than Uchiha Sasuke.

-

Deidara pushed the door to the cooking area open and entered slowly, looking around. Still, there were only two people in the bakehouse. "Hey," he called out to a man wearing all white. The man looked afraid as he dropped the spatula he had been holding and ducked under the counter. Deidara continued towards him. "What's your problem, un?" The guy didn't answer.

"Deidara," A familiar voice spoke to him. Male. He turned around to find Sasori staring him dead in the face. He was wearing all black, his shirt threaded half fishnet, half satin. His pants were joined to socks, the organization's signature clock was deep shade of a red was radiating off of his skull.

"Have you been healed?" He asked monotone. Deidara didn't know what to say. If he said yes, he'd have to go home, if he said no, Sasori would wonder why he had been fooling around and scorn him. Honestly, he didn't want to go back to the hell of an organization called the Akatsuki. It was a sad place, it was so horrid that it didn't phase him anymore, killing a man. He wanted to get out. Away from the sadness. Staying there would only leave him dead early or an old, lonely man, and he knew that. The truth was that, he wished he had never run away after his parents died, maybe he could have been a normal person. But he never was a normal person. He might never be, that's why he was the slightest bit of excited when they dropped him off at Konoha to be healed by this kunoichi. A stunning kunoichi. Though she had no interest in him, he was somewhat attracted to her. "Have you been healed, Deidara?" Sasori asked, snapping him into reality. He dwelled on the answer. But finally,

"Yes Sasori-Danna, un." He looked at the floor, he was going back. "I have." Sasori lead him through the back exit, motioning to follow. Deidara didn't move. The red head stopped in his tracks.

"Can I have a few more days here, Danna? I've found a new interest and wish to study it." Sasori's facial expression became angered. He walked near the blonde.

"What is this interest?" He asked, awaiting an answer. Seconds passed, long seconds, eating at the taller one, as he tried to figure an answer. "Than we'll take our leave. Come, Deidara." Again, he was on his way out.

"The girl you sent me to, to heal me. She is linked to the jinchuuriki." But that was common knowledge.

"I know that." Sasori didn't catch Deidara's point. He faced the blonde, walking very close, staring him in the eye. "Why are you bothering with this girl? There's no point in trying to capture her and lure the jinchuuriki, if that's what you're thinking. We've used that tactic in the past. It doesn't work." Deidara backed away.

"But what if it _does_ work out this time, Sasori-Danna, un?" He pleaded. They both stood awkwardly in the soundless room. The chef that had dropped his spatula earlier crawled to pick it up, snatching it and letting out a cry. Both men flashed a vexed look towards him, he recoiled. Akasuna's eyes looked glossed over like usual, his lips limp and his face pale, lifeless.

"This is your deal, I have nothing to do with it. And your usual 'escaping the organization' life, that's pissing me off." He was right, Deidara skipped out on missions, never showed up on time to the meets. Half the time, he wasn't listening to anything Leader-sama had to say. The only reason they kept him was because he really was an amazing fighter. "So capture her, kill her, do whatever, but I won't be any help. The _only_ help you might get from me is that I'll tell Leader-Sama to expect you with the girl in two days." Deidara was excited suddenly, but didn't let the red head see it. He nodded and Sasori was gone, Deidara stood alone. He hurried out the door of the kitchen back to Sakura.

Two days.

-

Deidara came rushing out of the kitchen, and sat down quickly. "Paid the check, un." He simply said. She laughed at him, staring at him for a while. "What?" He asked, looking at her perplexed. She uncovered her face from her hands to say,

"What happened in there, you were gone a while and than you rush out like that?" She stared at him, studying his face. Trying to read him.

"The waiter that served us, um, we argued about the amount due on the bill. They tried to sneak a whole twenty more from me, un." She nodded in agreement.

"And you fixed it." She said. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, it's fixed," He promised her. She grinned. Soon they were out of the cookhouse and back on the streets, on their way back to her apartment. For being enemies, they sure were getting along. She hated to realize that. He was charming, a pervert, but polite. She whipped out her keys from her huge fluff of a jacket and hurriedly jammed them into the lock, unlocking the front door. She caught the clock on their way inside. 8:11 AM, and she wasn't all that tired anymore.

They plopped down on the couch that had earlier been seen by her as a love seat and switched on the television. She handed him the remote and he flipped through channels. Nothing good seemed to be on, until they reached the cooking channel. She waited, than asked, "You're seriously going to keep it on this channel?" She laughed, and he sat a sort of still.

"Well yeah, I mean, you're a girl right?" She nodded.

"Last time I checked."

"How often is that?" She playfully pushed on his arm. They shared laughter. He kept it on the food channel, and they watched, actually interested in the way this magical man cooked cow meat. Her cheap apartment couch was awfully small, forcing them to sit closer to each other than normal friends would sit. Though they weren't really 'friends'. They couldn't be, she couldn't be acquainted with a man like him. He was an evil, terrible, heartless man. With stunning features and a nice personality. Their thighs were touching. She noticed, but didn't quite mind. Maybe she had came to like him so quickly because she had been deprived of friendship before. Maybe she was a nice girl, but scared to come out of her shell because she hated to be judged.

A few days passed, dinners had been shared, Deidara had slept on her couch. The mornings, they woke up late, the evenings, they went to bed rather in the lurch. She quickly got used to him being around and didn't see him as a threat anymore. The two spent their time, since she was unemployed, watching television and he teaching her the art of sculpting. There were a few masterpieces displayed on empty bookshelves about the apartment. And you could tell who's was who's. But on the fourth morning, they after grocery shipping, which she hadn't done in a while, only now because of company, she faced him and looked him dead in the eyes, just like Sasori had done. They were making coffee, and she held her empty mug tight as she spoke.

"Look, I don't know why I haven't turned you in to Lady Tsunade yet. You're wanted. I mean, maybe because I see you as a... an okay guy. When I look at you, I don't think... ruthless murderer. But these few days, you have pissed me off pretty bad, don't get me wrong, but you're fun to be around." He fronted a fake smile and gave space between them. She had been standing pretty close and he knew where this was going.

"I'm not a good guy though. And I _do_ kill the innocent." He didn't want to hurt her. She shook her head, her hands tightening grip on the coffee mug. She had been hypnotized by this man's charm, his eyes grasped her gaze.

"I don't see that though. You could be a nice guy!" Sakura straightened up and walked into her room, he followed. Now that they were in her bedroom, she felt more secure, and confident, but he felt he could be honest. There was a pause in their speech.

"I've been assigned a mission to... capture you, to lure the jinchuuriki." He was honest, for once in him life. It didn't feel right to lie to her. Not her. Anyone else, not her. She looked at him with dead eyes. He mouth fell open just slightly. She lowered herself onto the bed behind her and didn't meet his gaze for a while. She had still been holding the cup, but now it rolled out of her hands and onto the bed covers.

"But you're not going to carry that mission out are you?" He didn't answer. She didn't breathe. She didn't blink. "Please, tell me your answer is no." Her heart was sinking, betrayed again, twice within a week. Great. Great. Great. Perfect! Wonderful! How graceful! He stepped closer and tried to touch her shoulder. She slapped his hand out of the way hurriedly. "So when did you get assigned this mission, Deidara?" She asked, in a soft, hurt voice. He sat back, looked at the ceiling, and sighed.

"The morning I met you." He answered and still, for a long time, they didn't talk. She believed this answer, and it made her feel somewhat better to know that he, been giving the order four days ago, still hadn't done anything about it. But then she thought, what if it was all just a joke? It had all been a lie. He had come here with the intentions of hurting her, and Naruto! Thus, hurting Konoha. She rose from the sitting position and crossed the room.

"The morning you met me...?" It was just an attempt to hear her own voice, to make sure she could speak, could hear. He didn't say anything. She looked at him, watched him, saw him. "So you weren't lying to me at the beginning, just the last _three_ days?" No movement, no answer, no life. "The three days that might have been the most fun I had had in a long while. They weren't worth anything, because you're a jackass." She flew over to him and seated herself next to him back on the bed, she wanted him to see that she was angry. He forced her to look at him, placing his hands on her cheeks and pulling her close. Her eyes shone of tears, and he wiped them away tenderly. This is the closest they have been. So close. She opened her mouth to speak. "I'm sorry, I jus- I just, -I like you, alot. I hate that I love you, Deidara. How could I fall in love with an evil man as you?" She tilted her head down, but he forced it back up. "I hate myself, for being this way."

Suddenly, his lips were on hers, and she didn't quite mind. She grabbed at his chest, pulling his shirt, pulling him closer with her right hand. With her left hand, she ran her fingers through his long, long, locks of hair. He gripped the small of her back and when they parted, all she could do was stare at his beautiful face. "I was lying, un." He muttered before she could go in for another kiss. She slouched now. Sitting back.

"L-lying about what, Deidara?" Deidara smiled. Her eyebrows turned upwards. Had she just made a mistake of some kind?

"I was lying when I agreed to this absurd mission." Something inside of her burst and she excitedly fell onto him, and into a long, passionate kiss. They parted and decided to bake something. As Sakura stood, the mug from earlier rolled off the mattress and onto the floor. Shattered. Broken, and she dropped down quickly to puck up the larger parts of what used to be a mug. She shook her head and threw the gathered particles back onto the floor. Sakura just sat there for a moment. Soon Deidara was right down there with her, picking up the pieces. Maybe this was a note that she should take? Something saying,

_I'll always be there to pick up the pieces, Sakura._

"That was my mother's you know. Before she died." He nodded, finishing the job up.

"I know how you feel, un." He held the shards in one hand, and helped her up with the other. "After Mom and Pa died, I coward, and turned on the world. That's when the Akatsuki showed up to pursue me. I was always a Mama's boy anyways, I needed to be shown that there was evil in this world. Turns out, this planet Earth is more evil than good. It's not like the story books, where good always prevails." They sundered into the living room, and she stopped at the couch, where he continued to the kitchen. "I'm going to put these pieces into a bag and-," She interrupted,laying on her back, staring at the ceiling, like he had been earlier.

"Just throw them away." He stalled. She pushed on.

"It's cool, Deidara, I should get over this. They're dead, and I can't keep seeing their things all over, puts me in a bad mood every time." She pressed on, going into detail about when she was younger, she loved her parents. While they shared stories, the blonde staid in the kitchen, secretly slipping the broken remains of the glass into a plastic bag, and stashing it underneath the sink. "...and when I was eleven, they took me to the art museum." She laughed, reminiscing. He reached into the refrigerator and pulled out the ingredients for hot chocolate. "I always loved art, but I was never that good at it. Maybe that's part of the reason I caught onto you so quickly, you were meant to teach me? Train me?" Deidara appeared on the cushion beside her, holding two new, worthless mugs, plain white. These contained a hot, thick, liquid topped off with whipped cream and marshmallows. A huge smile rose to her lips and they sat together, turning on the tv.

"Lets forget the bad and watch a nice movie, clear our minds." She agreed and they enjoyed the company of each other for the next two hours, until both empty cups were left on the near floor, and the two were strewn out, laying across the couch, Sakura on top of Deidara, snug underneath a blanket. She didn't have money to keep the apartment very warm, so it was quite cold inside. Cold enough that even a nin like Sakura had to use a blanket. The movie turned out to be quite boring, and Sakura found herself dozing off. His body was warm, her head against his chest, it felt right, she needed a man in her life. That's when the front door swung open, a man stepped in, and she rolled off the blonde, caught now, tangled in the blanket, her hair had been neatly pinned earlier, but now blurred her vision, caught in front of her face. Deidara was up in a flash, and Sakura wasn't even off the floor before the unfamiliar man stepped near. "Hidan," Deidara spoke monotone.

Hidan's stance was relaxed, his silver hair seemed slicked back, to reveal his purple eyes. No shirt, just a ninja's sort of pants and shoes. Though there was a strap on his back, that seemed to carry a large three pronged scythe. "Is this you're interest Sasori was talking about?" All three were still. A long moment seemed to pass as not a breath was taken. "I'll see to that as a yes than." He promptly inserted himself between the two, impervious to the blonde's attacks. He picked up the cherry blossom and hurried to the door, covering her mouth with a rag. She put up a small fight before passing out.

"Stop, wait, un! What're you doing!?" Hidan faced Deidara and spoke.

"You never showed up with the girl, you never reported in to carry out the plan, so I've been ordered to take her myself." Deidara charged towards him but was too late, he was already out the door, and it had been slammed in his face. The apartment door had been sealed with chakra. Hidan's chakra and he couldn't open it. Deidara slid into the bathroom, grabbing his pants from the fist night he had been here, locating the pouch of clay and attaching it to his pant loop. Deidara rushed to the nearest window and climbed through it, jumping off the ledge of the apartment wall. He hit the ground hard, running as fast as his feet would take him, molding clay as he ran. He spelled a jutsu and was soon mounted on a large flight bird, heading to the Akatsuki base.

-

When she woke, she was tied tightly to a thick pole stuck in the ground in a sitting position. She felt groggy. Her vision was blurry, and it was dark where ever she was. There were voices. All she wanted to do was rest right now, all she wanted to do was lay down. She didn't want all this dramatic stuff. Just to fall asleep. "State your name." She didn't look up, she just answered.

"Sakura Haruno." She was being untied now, the temperature had dropped dramatically since she had been at the apartment. She she was shivering. "What am I doing here?" There was no answer for a long while. Until a hand found hers and she was lead to what seemed about twenty feet away from where she had originally been seated. A female's voice. It seemed that she had blue hair, and very soft hands.

"I'm going to tell you this once, and once only. This unintelligent bunch of men here, they flip their switch easily, so it's best to keep your mouth shut." Now she could see more clearly, and began a long conversation with this woman.

"Wha-?" Still groggy though, that wouldn't go away for a while.

"You've been mumbling something about home for the past day and a half." She was astonished. What kind of sedative kept you out that long? How could she have been knocked out that long! Where was Deidara and why wasn't he here to rescue her?! These thoughts raced through her mind as the blue headed lady continued to speak, speak, speaking on and on and on."My name is Konan by the way, Haruno Sakura." She smiled and replied.

"Nice to meet you, I guess, knowing that you must be in the Akatsuki. You seem very polite." This time Konan smiled and replied the same. They began to talk, until Sakura's head cleared. All she could think about was when Deidara would show up. There were four men and Konan other than herself. One was Hidan, the one that had abducted her the other three, red head, Itachi Uchiha, and a plant man, black and white down the middle. They let her sleep for a while, in a laying about position, she wished he was laying next to her right about now. None of the Akatsuki members really spoke to each other. Maybe it was because of her presence. Maybe they were all just on bad terms. But she guessed this was how she had lived the last couple of years. In silence. It was nice, but ate away at her slowly.

Hours passed, nothing else after her conversation with Konan was said to her. She found herself lounging next to a tree on the ground, waiting for something to happen.

But this couldn't be happening. It's not reality.

But it was reality as she looked upwards, there was commotion coming from about thirty feet away. A very close, familiar voice. She jumped to her feet and looked around quickly. She scanned the area for the blonde. Sure enough, there he was. He was caught in a skirmish with Hidan, it seemed that he was also hurt. The burn wound from earlier had broken open again and the back of his shirt was soaked in blood. She hurried to him, calling his name, but keeping her distance.

"Deidara!" She held on close to a near by tree. She caught his attention.

"Sakura!" He tried going to her, but Hidan kept him tangled in battle. Someone reached around her back and grabbed her hands, holding her tight. Itachi, and he wasn't going to let go. She struggled to break free. She jerked forward, screaming Deidara's name.

"Deidara! Deidara!!"

_Scream my name._

"Deidaraaa!" Hidan stabbed him hard in the stomach, the blonde grimaced in pain, he fell to his knees where Hidan roughly removed the scythe from his abdomen. "No, no, no, Deidara! Please! Dont _do_ this to me, please, Deidara!" Tears streamed from her eyes, falling blank on her shirt and legs. Itachi tightened his grip. Deidara was laying on the ground lifeless but still breathing. The shirtless tyrant kicked him sharply in the open wound, than started her way.

She started to panic, what the _hell_ was he going to do now. Was he really going to try to kill them both? The tears didn't stop. She closed her eyes, but the footsteps near her didn't stop. Her body jerked with sobs, she muttered his name. The only thing that she could possibly utter was his name. Oh, his name. She was violently grabbed by her hair, Itachi released her from his grasp. Hidan forced her forward. She let out cries of hurt, not just for the physical pain he was inflicting on her, but also the emotional. Her hands flew to where he was holding her hair, and she stumbled forward to where Hidan threw her. She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to see Deidara's hurt, dying eyes.

But she opened them anyways. She didn't wipe the tears as they fled from her eyes. He was looking straight in her eyes, laying right next to her. He didn't seem angry. He seemed at peace. She was hysterical, her hand moved to brush his cheek, but was stomped my Hidan. She yelled out and retracted her hand back to her chest. Soon after that, she was picked back off the ground by her hair again. She screamed and cried. "Deidara! Deidara!"

The other Akatsuki members didn't seem happy about this act, but didn't seem angered. They seemed like they knew this was wrong, even for S ranked criminals, they had feelings. They could tell this wasn't right, but no one did anything about it. All four of them just watched and waited for the near end.

"Deidara, it seemed that while you were fighting me just moments ago, you weren't at your best. Why is that?" He motioned to Sakura, tilting his head, observing the way she squirmed in his grasp. "This girl?" There was no answer. It was true, Deidara hadn't tried his best, he had underestimated Hidan. He didn't feel the need to fight. He was foolish to figure that he could just pop in and grab Sakura, than leave. There was no need to move, he had been stabbed hard, and it was hurting even this tough of a man. But he was only human. Hidan shook her where she stood by the hair. "I didn't retrieve the girl for the mission of luring the jinchuuriki. It was simply because we're all sick of your carelessness. You need to understand that life isn't riches and rainbows. You need to be tamed, Deidara. You're good for nothing, you contribute nothing to this organization. Worthless." Deidara didn't say a word. Part of the reason, because he was unable to, and another, because he knew Hidan was right. He never finished missions. Never reported to meetings.

Worthless.

Amused.

Hidan was amused with this creation of a game. Twisted and unholy, the tearing apart of a couple. Having them both witness each other's pain. It seemed like forever, forever until he let her fall to the ground next to him again. Forever until she was able to look Deidara straight in the face and say, "I love you." But he was unable to reply, all he was able to do, was give a faint smile. When his chest stopped moving, when his heart stopped beating, she screamed. She screamed as loud and as hard as her lungs would allow. Hidan stepped on her chest. But it didn't stop her from releasing the most emotional scream possible. She felt light, and everything, though moving quickly, was almost slow motion. Her face was hot with anger and hurt. Warm to the touch with tears and sadness.

Sakura was being torn from the ground, thrown over a shoulder and carried far from where she wanted to be most. In Deidara's arms. The yelling and screaming when on and on, louder and louder. But none of the other Akatsuki members moved a muscle. They just watched as Hidan took part in an act that Sakura would never forget. She pounded on his back as hard as she could. Kicking his stomach as hard as her legs would let her, but he didn't seem phased.

Thrown on the ground again, she struck her head on a branch as she was falling. But the falling never did seem to stop. And again, she was weightless. She was more calm, and ceased her screaming. The temperature seemed to warm, and the position of her body changed as well. Her eyes felt heavier, and but her head was still quite bothersome. The sound stopped of voices, but just as quickly started again.

With music.

And she opened her eyes. She was back at home. But how? And where was Deidara? Her face was moist from tears, and there was a faint sound of music playing. _"-ke every word taste swee-". _Just as quickly as she had found herself in this room, she was up searching the house. In the living room, there was no grime, dirt, or blood on the floor. She saw that she was still in her night gown. In the bathroom, there was no sign of water running, or had been. It lain untouched. She hurried to the kitchen, searching her cupboards, her mother's mug was still intact.

Realization struck her as she slowly walked back to her bedroom. Her medical kit was still in the closet, there weren't any bindings on the bed posts. Her gaze swung over to the digital clock sitting on her dresser. And than she remembered what he had said to her, _"It's not like the story books, where good always prevails."_

1:03 AM.


End file.
